


Beyond the Curtain Call

by DragonWarbler



Series: Life Is a Collaboration (story + extra scenes) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, First Time Bottoming, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking, Submissive Top Shawn, What Have I Done, power bottom Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarbler/pseuds/DragonWarbler
Summary: Alternative epilogue to Life Is a Collaboration.Takes place directly after chapter 64 of the main story and before the original epilogue.They make the final curtain call with the other lads after having come out at the last show of the European leg of the tour.Niall has something he wants to give Shawn when they finally are alone behind closed doors, something that he's never given anyone before. Shawn is more than willing to participate.I guess you could read it without reading the main story as at least the second part is mostly a PWP. There are some references to things that happened in LIaC though and it will make more sense and create a stronger emotional connection to your reading experience if you have read LIaC first so I strongly recommend doing so.





	Beyond the Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all you lovely people 💞
> 
> I don't really know what to say about this other than I don't really know what happened xD I had thought this would be a sweet but smutty epilogue with them making love but well the guys wanted something different (; I still think it brings the emotions though and even if it's kinkier than originally planned I still think the love shines through. I don't know if I need to issue a warning or anything but you should probably read the tags to not get surprised.
> 
> This will probably be the last installment in the LIaC universe. It's been a great journey and the boys have brought me both happiness and tears along the way. I've had a blast writing it and thank you all so much for reading 💗

**Beyond the Curtain Call**

Niall couldn’t help but laugh at Louis as he made a ridiculous comment and boasted that he was the one that had gotten them together in the first place and thought congratulations was in order to him instead of directed towards Niall and Shawn. Niall had to concede that Louis had had a big part in getting him and Shawn together and he would have to take that in consideration, maybe one day that sign he had held would become reality. Niall would love to have Louis as his best man even if there were other candidates too. If he went with Louis he knew he would get the best bachelor party and a toasting speech he would _never_ forget, the perfect mix of heartfelt and funny.

Niall marveled over how at the beginning of the night he’d been a miserable mess not even sure of when he would have Shawn back in his arms and when he would be able to smile genuinely again as his heart had been broken. Now he stood with Shawn unapologetically showing their love and affection in front of the world thinking about someday marrying him and knowing it now was a real possibility. It was mind blowing how fast the night could change.

In only a few months he had gone from never really having known true love to now having a person he could lose himself in completely and had fallen for with every part of his being. Now they were free to love and express themselves and it would make the tide change again, he was having no regrets though only hopes for the future. Come tomorrow everything would be different but not in a bad way, Niall was not afraid about the night changing because one thing would always stay the same. 

His feelings for Shawn and their love would be the same but if anything even stronger than before, whatever the world and them coming out would bring it would never change him and Shawn.

Niall glanced at Shawn standing by his side with his hand still securely in his, the warmth and weight of it bringing Niall so much happiness, just being able to hold his hand like this made Niall the happiest bloke in the world. Shawn looked down and him and smiled fondly before leaning a little more firmly against Niall’s side, he seemed to need to be close to Niall as much as he needed to be close to Shawn at the moment.

“Lads, let's do a curtain call together” Liam said and Harry nodded vigorously making Louis rolling his eyes but smiling all the same. “We can do the little dance we did for _History_ with the hands and everything” Niall laughed shaking his head at how excited Harry sounded but really he loved the idea. He turned to Shawn and pecked him on the lips just because he could.

“Ya ready for some more dancing babe” Shawn grimaced and everyone laughed with Louis even making a teasing comment. Shawn then looked into Niall’s eyes and they were so open and the love was just pouring out of him when he directed the words only to Niall “I’ll do _anything_ for you” Niall’s heart melted.

Harry made a sigh and had a hand over his heart as if what he had just witnessed was the most adorable thing ever and Niall wouldn’t even have been surprised if he had wiped away a tear or two. Louis had made eye contact with Nick and with laughter in their eyes they had seemed to converse through their eyes only and together they grimaced and shuddered as if disgusted by the display. They didn’t fool anyone though, everyone knew they were truly happy for them and that they were more romantic than they wanted to let on.

Niall only smiled and felt how his insides danced pleasantly with content butterflies and a warm fire blossomed from how much emotions Shawn had igniting in him “love ya too.” He knew he sounded sappy and overly sweet but he couldn’t help it and he didn’t really care as Shawn didn’t seem to mind.

Shawn was blushing however and Niall felt like he had to defend them and stop the snickers, he didn’t want Shawn to spontaneously combust by embarrassment after all. So he gave their friends a pointed glare telling them in no uncertain terms to _shut up. _Louis’ face morphed into an innocent expression before he gave Niall a lopsided smirk “but mate I didn’t say anything” Niall knew that indulging Louis would only make it worse so he simply ignored the other lad. That only made him snicker in response though but he stopped when Nick nudged his shoulder presumably telling him they had had their fun and should start to behave like responsible adults once again. Niall was happy as it seemed Nick was having a great influence on Louis and they complimented each other really well.

They made it to the front of the stage and stood beside each other with Nick to the farthest right with Louis by his side and Liam and Harry in the middle. Niall loved this moment, bringing the past and the present together in a way and saying I love where I come from but I welcome where I’m going and the future that is upon me.

He laid his arm over Harry’s shoulder and told Shawn to do the same to him on his other side. Liam counted them in before they started to dance only they hadn’t decided which leg they would be kicking with first so Liam and Louis ended up kicking each other in the shins. Niall started to laugh as Louis cursed like a sailor and Liam looked a little miffed that they had failed so miserably at something that shouldn’t really be that complicated.

Liam glared at Louis and then Niall as he still hadn’t been able to stop laughing “once again and this time start with your right foot forward” everyone agreed and took their positions. This time it all went smoothly and they mostly held the same tact, Niall was singing _History_ under his breath and then he heard the words he’d been humming echoed back at him and he looked up in surprise.

The audience, he’d almost forgotten they were even there but they had all stayed even since the concert had ended and he and Shawn had danced and kissed showing them the true nature of their relationship.

There were a lot of camera flashes as well as people screaming but what really made Niall’s heart clench in his chest and made him feel speechless and overly emotional was how some part of the audience was singing _History_ back at them and even dancing with them making this another special moment of an unforgettable night. Shawn had made this night possible, he’d made it all possible. Niall smiled and squeezed Shawn’s shoulder. He laughed at how much he was feeling and how it had all turned out, it was more and better than what he had ever been able to imagine. Life had so much to offer you, you just had to open your eyes and be receptive to what your head and your heart was telling you and let love lead the way.

This night was everything and more but there was still something he needed to make it complete, to make him complete. The fire inside flamed by love and desire for the man by his side, he needed to give him something and show him how much he loved and appreciated him and what he had overcome for himself and for them.

He knew just the way, he just had to sneak him away and have him for himself for the night and he was ready to give him something he had never given anyone before. Something he’d wanted to do for a while now but something the time had never been right for. He knew he’d saved it for a special occasion for a reason and tonight it was time, tonight was the night.

**SHIALL**

They opened the front door laughing as they kicked off their shoes, Niall was bubbly and felt high on energy and anticipation for what the rest of the night would bring. He finally had Shawn for himself and could really let himself go and take from Shawn what he needed physically after Shawn had given to him what he needed emotionally.

He couldn’t help to get Shawn as close to him as was humanly possible and even closer still by finally taking and having Shawn become a part of him in a way he never had been before. After being separated and having had to keep up a distance from the one he loved he now needed them to be closer than ever before and have his body mold to his with nothing in between.

Niall knew he probably looked the part of desperate and needy but with Shawn right there and willing how could he feel anything differently. It was not only need and desire though but also a deep love and feeling of belonging and longing just to become one in every way possible.

The house had felt so cold and dark for the last few days but now it felt warm and inviting once again and it was all because of Shawn being there and in his life again, it was all because Shawn was back right where he was supposed to be. Now his heart and home felt alive and bright again as Shawn was like his very own sun painting his insides and shining a light on everything around him.

He didn’t even let Shawn take a step away from the welcome mat inside the door before he crowded him and made him back up against the inside of the front door. Shawn let out a gasp as if he hadn’t expected Niall to be this forward but as if he loved it all the same, Niall could see his own desire reflected in Shawn’s eyes. His eyes went from a peaceful brown reminiscent of a cup of tea with swirls of molten honey to a fiery coffee brown with flecks of gold.

Shawn swallowed and Niall couldn’t help but press himself up against his boyfriend attaching his lips to where Shawn’s throat moved with the action. His skin tasting slightly salty from sweat after the performance earlier in the night, Niall was hungry for more but he would start by just devour the skin of the exposed flesh of Shawn’s delectable neck.

Niall smiled as he felt Shawn shiver against him and he knew he had him just where he wanted him, just where Shawn wanted to be, as a puddle in his palm. He licked a long stripe up Shawn’s neck to his ear where he bit the lobe before whispering in a hot and breathless voice “ya are taking me arse virginity tonight” it had the desired effect as Shawn bucked his hips forward and Niall shook his head taking a small step back.

He smirked at Shawn who was already looking on the verge of losing it and Niall loved him like this, just waiting for Niall to show him and make him do what he wanted. Then Shawn frowned seeming to really think over what Niall had just said and what he had implied and suddenly he seemed more nervous and even a little hesitant, Niall knew what he was thinking but he wouldn’t even let him go there.

Niall had read up on gay slang and he knew he had to try and be Shawn’s power bottom, even if he would probably mostly top this was something they could do once in a while to spice things up. He stepped back up against Shawn and looked him to the eyes saying with authority “I’m still going to be the one in control and the one in charge, even if the roles are reversed I’ll be the one fucking you and not the other way around, understood” it wasn’t a question, more like him informing Shawn how it was and checking that he got the dynamic of what they were about to do.

Shawn smiled and nodded as he visibly relaxed. Niall just looked at him until Shawn flushed and drew in a breath “Yeah, I mean… yes, understood” Niall wanted to see how far he could take this and what Shawn would be comfortable with, he would not hold anything back as long as Shawn seemed to be into it so he just raised an eyebrow.

Shawn’s flush deepened and he bit down on his lip “yes… yes sir” his cheeks aflame and his eyes slightly downcast, Niall loved it. Shawn was so adorable and the way he had said _sir_ made Niall feel empowered and like he could take over the world.

“That’s more like it” he praised and then tilted his head studying Shawn. Even if he thought he knew the answer he still had to ask “you okay with that” Shawn smiled and nodded looking a little exasperated at Niall making Niall laugh at himself for feeling the need to even ask in the first place.

Shawn bit his lip again and then he looked almost intrigued “any risk of Willie getting home” Niall was almost tempted to say “yes” as he knew Shawn loved the danger of being caught, knew that it only added to his arousal. He had almost not talked to Willie because of that and the fact that it would have been hilarious to have seen Willie’s facial expression if he’d gotten home and been faced with them going at it. Almost, in the end he wanted this night to be uninterrupted and he wanted to spend every minute with Shawn and Shawn only.

He had corned Willie before they left the arena when Shawn had gone to the bathroom “nah, he’s definitely not going to show his face here tonight” he said gleefully and burst out laughing thinking back on their conversation. 

Shawn blushed crimson but out of embarrassment instead of arousal “oh god, what did you say” Niall winked at him and chuckled a little more. Shawn was adorable, one minute he was all thrilled at the aspect of someone walking in on them but the next he was flushed and even a little ashamed by the idea of Niall even talking about what they would do with anyone else.

He looked at Shawn and smirked “I just told him that if he showed up here tonight he should be prepared to see me naked pale arse, _again_ I might add” the way Willie had grimaced and turned ashen at even being remembered of seeing Niall in that capacity once before had made Niall laugh uncontrollably. He wriggled his eyebrows “I may have also said that even if he came home late he would definitely hear us and that was_ if _we made it to the bedroom” Shawn’s eyes were wide and Niall grinned. He loved how he and Willie could talk and be so brutally honest with each other as well as teasing each other but all with good humor.

Jokes aside though Niall thought tonight should take place in the bedroom, even if he was all for doing it all over the house and when they made it to Toronto he would definitely make a reality of what they had said about christening every surface of their new apartment.

He sobered “Willie will probably not be home tomorrow either actually, he said something about crashing at Harry’s and giving us space” Niall had the house and Shawn to himself for the night and tomorrow, he would really make the most of it before they would reenter the world as an out and proud couple.

Shawn looked at him a little surprised “with Harry, you don’t think they…?” Niall frowned and shrugged. The idea hadn’t even entered his mind before but “yeah maybe, if so good for them” he wanted his friend and cousin to find the kind of happiness he had with Shawn and if they did that with each other all the better.

Now was not the time to think about other people though, Willie and his potential thing with Harry was something he would revisit and think about at a later date. Tonight would be all them, them exploring their connection and unite in a new and exciting way.

They didn’t need to say anything as they both wanted the same thing, they made it to the bedroom without another second wasted. When reaching the room Niall felt the need to say something to make Shawn realise how much what he had done and how he had grown had truly meant to Niall. How bloody proud Niall was of him.

He went over to Shawn and made him go backwards until they tumbled down on the bed in a heap of limbs. Niall crawled on top of Shawn and put his elbows on either side on Shawn’s face with his head resting in his hands as he looked down at Shawn and meeting his eyes that was only a few inches below. “What you did tonight, it was so beautiful. Ya are so beautiful Shawn” and he really was from the way he smiled abashedly up at him to how his body felt under him and to how he cared for people and the world at large. People often said someone was beautiful from the inside and out but it was rare to find someone that truly was beautiful in every sense of the world.

Shawn was more than that though he not only was a beautiful person he also made Niall feel beautiful himself. Niall had sometimes struggled with his self-image and the way he perceived himself both when it came to his looks as well as achievements. Having Shawn believe in him and thinking him the most precious thing made him feel like he truly was though. Even if he didn’t understand why he knew Shawn thought of him as just as beautiful as he thought Shawn. He knew that in Shawn’s eyes he was just as breathtaking and sexy as Shawn was to him.

“Not as beautiful as you” not long ago that would have made him shake his head but Shawn had made him see that maybe he was beautiful too. Even with people telling him he was better than he thought and that he should give himself more credit and not undermine himself it had always been hard when he looked in the mirror or listened to his songs and didn’t see or hear the same things others did. Having someone like Shawn put his faith and exploiting his love for Niall so openly and so uninhibited made him feel like maybe what Shawn saw was what was really there and he just had to trust him that he had more to offer than he’d always thought.

Having Shawn’s eyes look up at him with unmistakable adoration and love and having the same eyes look at his body as if it was perfectly sculpted from marble made him feel special and that was because he was. Shawn made him see that he was special and that he was sexy and beautiful.

Shawn lifted his head and kissed him bringing Niall back to the here and now and he smiled into the kiss. The lower part of his body was flush against Shawn’s and he could feel their arousals through their layers of clothing. He had a fire sizzling in his stomach and his skin was electrified with what was to come. 

He crawled down Shawn’s body opening the buttons on his shirt as he went but leaving Shawn’s trousers untouched for now. “Just lay there and watch, pretty boy” Niall ordered as he stood up at the end of the bed. He wasn’t used to putting on a show for anyone but he wanted to give Shawn this and he wanted to give Shawn as much as Shawn had given him.

He was very happy that he’d opted for a simple white t-shirt that morning and not something more complicated to take off. He dragged it up over his body and heard Shawn’s intake of breath, he smiled and slowed down a little just for the fun of it. When he looked back at the bed Shawn was looking at him with a hungry expression, his lips red and shiny and his eyes sparkling in the dim lighting as well as the moonlight filtering in through the window casting shadows throughout the room.

He wanted to make Shawn desperate for him and he knew just the way “I’m going to ride ya so hard, make my arse slap against your thighs” when saying slap he slapped his own arse to add an audible effect to the image he was creating. Shawn’s chest rose and fell rapidly his mouth falling open and his eyes widening as if he was in a trance, Niall smirked. He loved having this effect on the other man and how he could render him like this with only a few comments or suggestions.

Then something came to mind, he would never hurt Shawn but he could play with him a little and make Shawn feel dominated and slightly humiliated just like he wanted. “You like the idea of slapping don’t ya, you want me to spank ya Shawn?” Niall felt himself blush as this was something they’d never talked about and even if he felt confident in them doing it, it was still a little out of his comfort zone.

Shawn shivered but he looked pleased about Niall making the suggestion. He looked Niall in the eyes and then nodded shyly “yeah… I, please spank me” and then as an afterthought he added one word that made Niall’s blood boil “sir.” He still remembered how he’d thought of Shawn maybe calling him _daddy_ and this felt like a step in that direction and he really liked the feeling it arose in him.

He smiled when he didn’t even have to tell Shawn to turn over on the bed even if technically him doing something without Niall telling him to made him a little bit bad. Shawn was lightly shaking and Niall got worried for a few seconds but then he realised that it was from anticipation and from wanting it more than he could really handle. Niall marveled at the picture in front of him and how Shawn was all his. His to play with and his to then care for and protect. He had the power and he would learn to use it wisely to be able to give Shawn the perfect balance of what he needed.

“Trousers down and arse up” Shawn scrambled on the bed until he was on his knees with his trousers around his upper thighs and his cheek pressed against the pillow. Niall drew in a breath, Shawn was giving him free rein to his body and trusting him to only give him pleasure.

Niall went up to Shawn and caressed Shawn’s globes making the other shiver and let a little noise escape his parted lips. Niall almost wanted to take back that he would be the one bottoming today, having Shawn display himself like this was hard to resist. He really wanted to give Shawn the experience of being a submissive top though and he could have Shawn’s ass like this another day or maybe even later that night.

Not able to resist he let a finger run along Shawn’s crack and smiled as Shawn let out a needy little sound. After another minute or so Shawn shifted looking back at Niall through his lashed “please” Niall swallowed but knew he shouldn’t give in so easily, he was in charge and not Shawn. He shook his head “patient, love” Shawn stopped squirming and stayed still letting Niall take his precious time exploring his arse.

Niall leaned down and kissed the small of Shawn’s back and then closed his eyes, he was really about to spank Shawn and Shawn was desperate for it. “Good boy” he told Shawn and then he brought back his hand before bringing it down on Shawn’s upturned bottom, not hard but hard enough to make the sound from the contact between Niall’s hand and Shawn’s skin echo in the room.

As he did it again he could feel his own cock twitch in his pants, the sound of his hand against Shawn’s arse blended with the muffled noises of Shawn enjoying it was a heady mix making the fire within him flare and the electricity at his fingertips crackle. Then he saw a bruise against Shawn’s pale skin and he slapped that area, a little lighter than his other slaps but still hard enough that he knew Shawn would feel it.

Shawn gasped at that and Niall bit his lip, Shawn must have felt him hesitating because he wriggled his arse as if saying _more_ and _please_ but not really able to speak as he was overwhelmed by the sensations taking over his body. So Niall did it again and again, not hard but hard enough. He wanted to give Shawn the slight sting and the promise of pain without the actual pain or the risk of hurting him. Whenever he slapped Shawn over the bruise he let out a cute little gasp and whenever he got low enough that he was ghosting his balls he let out a low mewl. Niall was mesmerized as he saw his hand leaving pink skin behind as the sounds of one, two, three all the way up to ten slaps interchanged each other and took over the otherwise quiet room.

As the sound from the tenth slap echoed in the room he left his hand resting on Shawn’s now slightly warm skin, Shawn was panting and he had his eyes closed but he was smiling and looking relaxed and content, Niall had never thought he’d go this far but he was happy he had.

He trusted Shawn in telling him if he went _too_ far or if he didn’t like what they were doing, he trusted Shawn in knowing his own limits. Niall wanted to be there and explore them with Shawn and even if he could never hurt him or really inflict pain he could give him this.

He rubbed Shawn’s backside gently soothing the abused skin before leaning down to kiss the pinkish globes and run his tongue all over the area. Shawn shivered in delight at the contrast between the previous rough treatment and the now gentle and caring way Niall was handling him. Niall smiled against the skin of Shawn’s bum, maybe he wouldn’t be the only one with a sore arse in the morning. His cock ached, this had been hot and a foreplay he could get used to if Shawn wanted him to ever do it again but he was getting ready to move the night along.

“Turn over” he demanded and Shawn did as he was told without prompting. It was then that Niall saw that Shawn’s eyes were glazed over as if he had unshed tears there, it made Niall worried and his conflicting feelings must have shown on his face because Shawn just shook his head and smiled. Shawn wasn’t hurt he was happy, Niall had managed to give him exactly what he needed and he was overwhelmed by the experience. Niall smiled back, Niall loved Shawn and being able to please him and bring him pleasure in any way made Niall’s heart swell with pride. Making Shawn happy made him happy.

Another testament to that Shawn had really enjoyed it was how his prick was standing straight up and weeping. Niall could feel his own hard on throb at the inviting sight in front of him. He devested himself off the rest of his clothes and nodded for Shawn to do the same before he made his way onto the bed again.

He sat on his knees looking down at Shawn, he thought he wanted to do the prep himself before he fucked himself on Shawn’s cock for the first time. “Give me the lube from me nightstand” he nodded towards the right of the bed and Shawn rushed to retrieve the small bottle.

Niall felt a power boost as Shawn just watched as he prepared himself without even touching what looked like to be his own already painfully hard member, Shawn was showing him restraint and obedience even without Niall needing to ask it of him and it made him feel heady with a new wave of desire. Having that kind of control and authority over someone was arousing as fuck. 

He wanted Shawn to be a part of the act though and not only watch passively “lick your fingers for me” he requested as he went and crawled over Shawn watching as that talented tongue coated those long fingers in saliva.

Shawn smiled around his own fingers and Niall groaned, Niall may be the one in control but Shawn had some power over him all the same as everything he did was just so damn sexy and made Niall weak at the knees. He nodded and Shawn’s hand joined his own in preparing his arse for a shag.

It was bloody amazing having Shawn’s finger join his own in stretching his insides for Shawn’s rigid cock which he could feel against his stomach and beside his own hard prick, both being neglected at the moment. Niall drew in a breath as his and Shawn’s fingers danced together in a rhythm driving him crazy going in and out of his tight channel and loosening the ring of muscles of his arsehole.

He bowed his head and kissed Shawn to let their tongues dance in the same rhythms as their fingers in his arse. One of their fingers brushed against his prostate and he moaned into Shawn’s mouth making Shawn smile against his lips. Niall would definitely want to do this again he thought as they kept up the assault on his prostate until they both had two fingers each pushing into his body.

He kissed Shawn on the nose before he drew back and sat up straddling Shawn’s middle, he was ready and he knew this experience had been worth waiting for. This night could not end in a better or more fitting way than this.

He raised his body up and took hold of Shawn’s rock hard dick, his eyes never leaving Shawn’s who was staring at him with fiery love in his gaze. Niall drew in a breath as he felt the crown of Shawn’s cock catch on his rim, he pushed out and then let gravity do the rest of the work for him as he let his body slide downwards and effectively impaled himself of Shawn one inch at a time until he sat in Shawn’s lap fully taking his manhood.

Shawn was a good boy and stayed perfectly still, he only let out a breath when Niall bottomed out and looked into his eyes with so much love it washed over Niall in waves. Niall swallowed, it burned a bit but the pain was a good kind of pain and he felt bloody full but he also felt complete in a way he never had before, Shawn was inside of him and it felt like it had been something he had waited for his whole life to experience. Something he would ever only experience with Shawn. 

He rose up only to let himself sink down again. “Look at ya” up “ being a good boy” down “laying there” up “just letting me fuck meself” down “on your dick.” He was the one getting fucked but it still felt like he was using Shawn in a way and that made them both feel more at ease and less nervous, doing it like this suited them just fine. Shawn loved being used and dominated and Niall loved being in control and take what Shawn so freely offered to him.

Niall needed more though “ohhh, meet me thrusts” Shawn answered instantly and thrusted up when Niall was on his way down, making his prick slip even deeper into Niall’s body. Their bodies now met with a greater force and it made the slapping sound Niall had promised emerge and echo in the room “ahhh, just like that” Niall praised.

Shawn bowed his back and he let out a keening sound as Niall balls made an obscene noise meeting with the other man’s lower stomach. Niall felt sweat drip down his forehead and he put his hand on Shawn’s shoulder, gripping hard enough to leave a bruise behind, to leverage himself as he picked up the pace of his bouncing in Shawn’s lap. Shawn’s breath hitched and Niall smiled satisfied as Shawn let out another needy sound and cursed “fuck, yeah… ahhh take it from me” and Niall did, he took everything Shawn offered him and he did it with speed and strength making his muscles ache from the stretch and labor he was putting himself under.

Niall loved how he was able to render Shawn a mess like this too how he could bottom from the top and Shawn was laying there just as wrecked and beautiful as he did when Niall took his arse and claimed him that way.

He knew just the way to make Shawn lose it all but first he needed Shawn to acknowledge his aching cock, when Shawn had his hand wrapped around his leaking prick he hissed and bowed down to kiss Shawn on his jaw making Shawn shudder before opening his mouth “so… so close” Niall licked his ear before panting “cum in me arse, fill me up” he bore down on a particular hard thrust before bringing it home “make a creampie so I can make ya eat it” Niall shuddered as his words made Shawn’s whole body tense up and his hand squeezed his cock making stars appear.

Niall came just a second or so before Shawn erupted like a volcano, Niall arched his back as he felt himself being filled, it was an experience all on its own feeling warmth flooding his insides as his own seed spurted from his dick and painted Shawn’s body in ropes of white. Shawn’s head was thrown back and his mouth open in a silent scream. Niall was on a high from his own orgasm but he was still awed by Shawn and how utterly beautiful he was in that moment.

Niall took a deep breath and looked down at the pretty canvas Shawn made laying there covered in Niall’s cum and looking sated and completely out of it. Niall lowered his body to Shawn’s not caring that his won cum was smeared all over. He kissed Shawn on the nose and Shawn blinked open his eyes looking at him so openly and earnestly it was taking all the air from Niall’s lungs. Just one look from Shawn made Niall feel short of breath, it was just so apparent the love that shone so brightly and strongly in Shawn’s gaze. 

Niall couldn’t do anything but lean down and connect their lips in a sloppy but still charged kiss. It was gentle but passionate and it told of more than they could have spoken through words only. When Niall drew back he smiled, this wasn’t all he had to give Shawn as he had promised before they tumbled over the edge together he would give Shawn a meal.

He raised his body slowly and winced slightly at the feeling of emptiness that was left behind when Shawn’s penis left his body with a squelching sound. He tried to pinch his abused muscled together as he moved up over Shawn’s body.

“Oh wow” Shawn uttered when he realised what Niall was doing. Niall took hold of the headboard and slowly lowered his now dripping ass down over Shawn’s face. Then he let out a breath and relaxed his muscled letting more of Shawn’s cum drip out of his body and down his thighs. Then he felt Shawn’s tongue and cheeks against his headed skin.

He shuddered as he felt Shawn’s insistent licking as if his cum was the only water after walking for days in a dessert. It was so delightfully dirty and Niall loved it as Shawn devoured the skin of his crack and making his arsehole try to suck his tongue in and fill the now slightly gaping opening. Niall was overly sensitive after just coming but he could still feel his dick making a feeble attempt at rising again.

He knew Shawn was lowing this and he would indulge in his dirty fantasies because he loved it too. Giving in to his desires he started to slightly hump Shawn’s face. Shawn made a satisfied sound from beneath him and Niall threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy at being overstimulated from the sensations assaulting his body.

Shawn kept licking until his arse and thighs was completely clean, Niall’s cock was then half hard once again. He slipped down the bed to be able to lay beside Shawn and look at him. Shawn was smiling and looking slightly drowsy. Niall could understand that as today had been a day where a lot had happened, all good though. All great even.

Shawn’s hand found his between their bodies and he intertwined their fingers and smiled almost shyly up at him from under his long lashes. Niall smiled back, Shawn was adorable when he was abashed, Niall was so fond of him and every little quirk the other bloke had.

“Thank you” Shawn said and squeezed his hand “what for, love” because really Niall was the one that should thank Shawn and not the other way around. Niall had so much to be thankful for, he should thank Shawn for facing his fears and overcoming them, thank him for taking a leap of faith and taking a chance on them and on him. For believing in him and for helping Niall see himself in a new light and making him truly see that he was worthy of love. Shawn had done all that so Niall was really the one that should thank Shawn for choosing love and for choosing him.

He must have said some of that aloud or Shawn could just read his mind because he shook his head “no… I am the one that should thank _you_. You never gave up on me ever and you always know what I need and are always there to give it to me” Niall knew he meant tonight but more than that he meant everything that had happened through the months leading up to this night. “Thank you for finding me and helping me to love and accept myself. Thank you for forgiving me and just thank you for loving me” Niall smiled and kissed Shawn on his nose. Maybe they both had reasons to thank the other, they had both brought the other happiness and love and made each other stronger in themselves because of it.

“Thank you for loving me too” Shawn didn’t have to thank him for loving him though because loving Shawn was easy and effortless. To Niall loving Shawn was the most natural emotion ever existing, Shawn made loving him being easy as everything he did made him fall even deeper in love with him.

Shawn smiled and nodded satisfied before curling into Niall’s arms, Niall thought that they should probably take a shower but that could wait at least for a little while. Tonight had been amazing and Niall smiled as he kissed Shawn’s hair, he was ready for tomorrow and what life would bring their way as the night changes. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with the man snuggled up to him and to find out even more reasons every single day to never stop loving him.


End file.
